Daaya
by Avin1993
Summary: Meet Livna and Charna, the two oldest girls in history, well, its debatable since they're not technically human, they have to fight for whats right and seek out the truth... bad resume hope you read any ways...


In the middle of the dark room was a single light, a candle chandelier, hanging over a long oval table. The men sitting around the table were in the midst of a discussion, something terrible had happened, and they were eager to find a solution. The discussion was heating up; the men were becoming more and more aggressive. "Silence!" the man at the end of the table had stood up, he stood out from the rest, with his fiery red hair, and icy blue eyes. "It is impressive, how men of your stature can forget themselves and lose their composure so quickly." The room immediately fell quiet; every one's attention fell to the red haired man. He started walking away from his chair and around the room, his dark ornamental clothes flowing gently with his every stride, moving with such elegance that you barely noticed that he was walking, the light footsteps echoing in the midst of the grave silence which had fallen upon the others as he had begun speaking, "but Joroc, you must understand the urgency of this matter." The swarthy man at the middle of the table had a worried expression on his face. "The prophecies had warned us that the 13th was coming, and that it happens in our time, could mean that we will see the end of the world." Joroc had stopped; he was now standing still, staring in to the ground, pensive. Suddenly a voice in the dark pierced the silence. "If you had truly read the prophecies, then you would know what to do. The first thing we elders learn is that our people are never without defense." An old distinguished man stepped out from the shadows. He was neither grey nor white, but his body was clearly worn out, his face revealing his true age, and his voice spoke with more wisdom and authority, than even the leader of the council. Joroc looked up at the man, the only one truly worthy of looking old Methias in the eye. Joroc seemed hesitant at first, as though he was not sure whether to ask or not. "Should I know which defense you are referring to? I have read the prophecies more times than any vampire should, and yet I cannot see any solution to this, the 13th is one prophecy which does not come with a destruct button." His voice piercing through the darkness to the old man. The other men around the table did their best to avert their eyes from the old man, but the question being asked, was one they were all seeking the answer to. Methias seemed disappointed in his apprentice, and he shook his head, while approaching Joroc. He answered with five simple words. "We must summon the Daaya."

The alarm clock sounded, six am, time to get up. She turned around, her hand hitting the snooze button as it did every morning. Then a knock at the door. "I'm only doing it once this morning, time to get up or get fired." A loud grunt came from under the covers, then footsteps outside the door, telling her that her wake up call was now over, and it was up to her to get up. She stumbled in to the kitchen, reaching out for the coffee pot, grabbing a cup from the cupboard, and turning the pot upside down over the cup. Severely disappointed by the lack of fluids falling in to the cup. "How can you wake me up, without leaving any coffee for me? That is cruelty on a whole new level for you." She gave a deep sigh, looked at the coffee pot for a long time, but eventually came to the decision that it was not worth the effort. She staggered in to the bathroom, and began getting ready for yet another long day. As they were leaving the house, frantically checking pockets and bags, to make sure they had remembered everything, Talya noticed that Jascha was more anxious than usual. As they were out the door and on their way to the station, she decided to ask. "so, big day today?" Jascha shrugged her shoulders , not really answering. "well then why are you so nervous?" Jascha simply shrugged her shoulders again. "So, is Matthew back from Minnesota yet?" Jascha did not answer. "really? Wow no wonder you're nervous." Jascha began speeding up. "Hey don't try to run your way out of this one. What happened before he left?" Jascha stopped, she still was not looking at Talya. "are you serious? I thought you said you weren't gonna act on it?" Jascha gave a deep sigh. She turned to Talya and finally began speaking. "I know! But he was there and I was drunk and he was cute, I couldn't help myself and then he left without even saying goodbye. And I don't know what's gonna happen now that he's back, I'm still not sure if he's even single, or if Marlena is still in the picture. And now we have to work together, and I don't know how to act around him, and he is so cute, but so young, I mean he's only 33, its like a baby, but he's so cute, am I completely crazy?" Talya just stared at her, and as the train pulled up to the station, and Jascha entered it, Talya still had not closed her mouth, in astonishment. "where did all of that come from?" she said as she got on the train her self.


End file.
